When Winter Comes
by supersillee06
Summary: Who is this new person coming into the lives of Kagome and InuYasha? Will Kagome handle her new quest? What secrets have been under the surface? read and Find out! InuKag SessOOC sorry my summaries are bad T just in case. Chapter 8 up.
1. Disturbance

**Hello Everybody! This is my first InuYasha fanfiction. Flames are welcome, suggestions are welcome, and comments are welcome. Please read and review and enjoy! (Sorry my summaries suck)  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha and if i did there would be new episodes on everynight of the week. (Stupid television company!)  
**

* * *

_thoughts_

regular

heading  


* * *

**  
**

When Winter Comes

Chapter 1- "Disturbance"

"Where are you going Kagome?" A dumfounded Shippo asked.

"I'll be back in a little while, I'm just getting supplies." _How could I tell him it's because of InuYasha._

"Okay Kagome, but please hurry. I'll miss you… can you bring me more lollipops? He pleaded.

"Of course. Be back in a few hours or so." She yelled while hopping down the Bone Eaters' Well. _I wish InuYasha would just hold his tongue every once in a while._

xXx Flashback xXx

"Why would you flirt with that mangy wolf!!?" InuYasha was dieing for an answer, denying his jealousy.

"I was not! YOU told me that I needed to get the Jewel Shards!" Kagome screamed.

"You liked it! Admit it! To you it must come naturally like a reflex! You enjoyed flirting with that bastard!"

"You want to know what I admit?!" She shouted in his face. Kagome was past her frustration point. "I admit you're a stupid hanyou and you have no consideration for those around you!"

The phrase cut deep. InuYasha would normally follow this statement with a threat and would become furious, but KAGOME just yelled it to him. He would never admit to how saddened he was, even through the gloomy look on his face.

"InuYasha, I'm sorr…" Kagome started.

"Save it… I've heard it before." He was then angered and he shouted the phrase he knew would send her back to her time. "You just a stupid miko jewel detector and no one needs you here!"

He wanted to take it back when he saw the tear on her cheek and just embrace her then he could smell the salt riding the breeze. He thought Kagome would never accept him because no one ever had but boy was he wrong. In his eyes, no one could love a hanyou including Kagome. Then came that famous word colliding him with his personal friend…

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!!" The crater left by Kagome's powerful word was a little deeper than usual. InuYasha would stay in the hole a few seconds longer this time…

"What was that for?!? (pause) Where are you going?!" The almost innocent face nearly caught her off guard.

"I'm going home!"

xXx End Flashback xXx

_That stupid jerk! Why does he have to be so ignorant!_

"Hi dear. Back so soon? I thought you would be gone longer. I'll go get your bath ready for you." Kagome's mom greeted her as she walked through the door.

"Thanks mom." And with that she left for her bedroom. Kagome plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _How could I be in love with someone who will never return my feelings?_

"Dear, your bath is ready."

"Thanks mom."

xXx With InuYasha xXx

"Stupid wench." InuYasha mumbled. "I wonder what she's thinking right now." _Maybe I actually hurt her this time._

He leapt into the Sacred Tree. The place he could always think clearly. _I should go to her time… and get her back. What if she doesn't want to come back? I'll just have to drag her back. Yeah! That's what I'll do._

He jumped down and out of the tree and just as he was half way to the well, he heard the crack of a twig. InuYasha turned to face the cause of this sound and standing before him was…

_Is that Kagome? No it couldn't be Kagome. _(sniffs air) _Their scents are different and I've never seen Kagome in a black kimono before._

"Hello. Is it InuYasha? My name is… well, that's not important. I'm looking for the girl who looks like me… Kagome."

* * *

**Did you like it? Whether you did or didn't suggestions and even flames would be nice. Just read review. Thanx!**


	2. Fuedal Ties

**I'm glad to hear people are reading my story! Hopefully, though, it get a little more interesting. Again my summaries suck so try to pay little attention to them.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha, but if I did ...(Lawyers look over)... never mind.  
**

**Read, enjoy, review!**  


* * *

heading

_thoughts_

regular  


* * *

When Winter Comes

Chapter 2 "Feudal Ties"

"What do you want with her?" InuYasha was angered by this intruder. He instinctively reached for his Tetsusaiga.

The woman chuckled, raising InuYasha's anger level. "I'm not going to harm her. Why would I harm my own flesh and blood?"

xXx With Kagome xXx

"Sis, please play outside with me! It's snowing!" Sota pleaded.

"I told you, I'm not up to it."

"Than can you go get InuYasha?"

Kagome's mom popped in at that moment. "I made some nice hot chicken soup for us. Please come down for dinner Sota."

Sota raced down the staircase and to the dining room table, while Kagome's mother stayed in the room.

"I'm not going to force you down to dinner, but some nice soup always makes a problem a little better."

"Thanks mom. I'll be down in a minute."

Her mom left the room at her reply and Kagome collapsed back down on her bed. _Is InuYasha going to come get me like usual? No… I have hurt him pretty bad it seems. I should make sure he's okay… he's fine, but Shippo is most likely waiting for me. Crap… where are the lollipops. I'll find them after dinner._

xXx With InuYasha xXx

"That's not possible! You're lying!"

"I'm not lying, InuYasha. As a matter of fact, I'm her sister."

"Kagome only has a brother and she wasn't even born in this era."

She has to have been born in this era. It's not possible otherwise. Besides, we've been sisters for 15 years. I don't need to explain myself to the likes of you. Where is Kagome?" The mysterious girl was furious at this point, but InuYasha wouldn't budge.

"I might tell you if you first tell me your name."

"My name is Katsuki. Now reveal to me my sister's location!"

At that moment a light shown from the well.

_Crap. Why does she have to come back now of all times? I would have gone to get her later._

Kagome froze when she gazed over. Across the field she not only saw InuYasha gripping his Tetsusaiga, but opposite of him was a girl with chocolate brown eyes and black hair to the small of her back. She looked just like Kagome.

"Sister! I have been searching for you for years! You're becoming so pale! What's wrong?"

Kagome fainted, only to be caught by InuYasha and carried bridle style back to the village.

"What happened to Kagome?!" cried Shippo.

"Are ye alright InuYasha? Could ye tell me what has happened?" Kaede wasn't too worried, but sent Miroku to get Kagome some water.

"I ran into her!" (Points at Katsuki) "Or more she ran into me. She claims she is Kagome's sister and when Kagome came out of the well she saw her and collapsed.

"I see." (Looks at Katsuki) "I figured ye would show sooner or later."

"What!?" InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango screamed in unison.

"I will tell ye of Katsuki and Kagome's story, if ye have the patience to listen."

* * *

**Did you like it? What do you think Kaede's going to say? Review please! I will try to update every day as long as i get reviews. And again flames, suggestions, and comments are welcome!**


	3. Past Rememberance

When Winter Comes

Chapter 3 "Past Remembrance"

"What… What's going on?"

"Kagome, my sister! You're finally awake!"

"My… sister?"

"Don't you remember me? It's me, Katsuki." She was becoming discouraged.

"Kagome, ye are finally awake. I was about to tell ye and Katsuki's tale."

"What do you mean _our_ tale?" _Apparently I've missed something. I only have a brother, Sota, not a sister named Katsuki._

"This pest claims to be your sister, Kagome. You seemed to know when you froze up at the well."

_By the well? What is InuYasha talking…wait! That girl in the black kimono with the purple bow around her waist, she looks just like me… Who is she? _(Looks at Katsuki) "You… the girl who looks like me. Katsuki, is it?"

"Yes sister! You recognize me?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no."

"Oh… I… I thought you would." Her face turned down and a tear escaped her eye. "I thought you would because… it's winter."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome became a little surprised.

"Allow me to explain to ye." (The group nods their heads except for Katsuki) "I knew from the beginning, Kagome, that ye where from this era…"

"Are you all nuts?! Kagome came from her era. She has a mom and a…"

"Silence InuYasha. Ye shall not interrupt me. As I was telling ye… Kagome was born in this era, the first born by minutes alone. Katsuki and Kagome are identical because of the birth they shared. Kagome's father was a demon…"

"I'm a what?!"

"Kagome, ye are a half demon, like Katsuki. I could see why you didn't know, but ye must let me explain. Your father was a dog demon, but your mother was a priestess."

The room grew tense. InuYasha got up, but when Kagome looked up at him, he sat down next to her.

"Thus Kagome and Katsuki are half demon, half priestess. This was forbidden in the village ye resided in, and the hut at which ye stayed was burned."

Everyone grew silent and still. A tear made it's way down her cheek and at moment's notice, Kagome began speaking.

"The only survivors were Katsuki and I, having been saved by our parents. The villagers' women took us in and hid us, but the head men had found us and took us away. We were to be killed, but Kaede had found us. We were not but one year old."

"Ye are right, Kagome, but how would we know that?"

"Let me explain that part."

"Ye may, Katsuki."

"You see, it's said in the Fuyurashii village that the ones born of a dog demon and a priestess from the village have an ability to recall information that was lost to them, when Winter comes."

"So Kagome is a half demon born to this era, but then how did she get to the future?" questioned Sango.

"My sister hasn't been to the future! That's not possible!"

"My being in the future was the doing of a demon of higher class. He took me to the Bone Eaters' Well and dropped me in at an early age of about two. I fear, though, that if I tell you his name, something terrible would happen." Kagome recited her explanation as if she were being mind-controlled, even when she was in her right mind. She snapped out of her speech and her expression grew from blank to in shock. "I… I need time to… be alone… and take this in… Excuse me."

Kagome rose and walked out of the hut. InuYasha got up and followed her. When Katsuki rose, Kaede intervened.

"Ye would be wise to leave Kagome to herself to talk with InuYasha."

Katsuki nodded and sat back down.

xXx With Kagome xXx

_I've been living a lie, this whole time. Mom, or Ms. H, and Sota, they're my foster family? _A tear welled up in Kagome's eye and slid down her cheek. She felt an arm wrap around her waist. _InuYasha. _He took her up the Sacred Tree.

"When I need to think, I always sit in this tree."

"InuYasha… Thank you."

His face became flustered. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because… when I'm in trouble or upset, you do something to help me take my mind off of it." _Mostly he does anyway._

InuYasha blushed, and to hide it he turned away.

"InuYasha, if I'm half dog demon, why do I look different."

He hadn't expected that question, and for which he had no answer.

"Do you know, InuYasha?"

"You'll have to ask Katsuki."

"Oh… Do you think I'm different now?"

_What did she just ask me?! How am I supposed to answer that?!_ "I still think you're the same."

"Okay."

"Kagome…"

Her heart began to thump against her chest. She had noticed his arm tighten it's grip. She turned her head. "What is it, InuYasha?"

_Her heart is beating so fast…_He looked at her. Kagome had stopped the flow of tears now. InuYasha leaned in towards her and their lips met. Kagome was first shocked, but she leaned in, deepening their kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, InuYasha took hold of Kagome's hand.

_InuYasha just kissed me! But I thought he was in love with… he's holding my hand. I must still be unconscious, or could this be… real? _"InuYasha…"

_Her voice is so soft and innocent. Why didn't she protest? Instead, she leaned in. Does she… love me, a half demon? Then again, she is one too… that's right, we should head back. _"Kagome… we should go back to the hut."

Kagome looked up at him with disappointment in her eyes.

_What's that look in her eyes? Does she not want to leave? _"But is you want to stay a little while longer…"

"I would love to InuYasha."

It was growing darker. Kagome had left her time after dinner. None the less, Kagome buried her head in InuYasha's chest.

"A little while longer…" He repeated.

xXx With the Rest of the Group xXx

"If they don't come back soon, I'm going to get them." It had only been 15 minutes, but 15 minutes in silence is a long time, and Katsuki was growing impatient.

"Ye must be patient. This is a lot for Kagome and InuYasha as well."

"I understand Kaede, but there is something else with my sister and I that must be taken care of."

Miroku, Sango, and the tired Shippo tensed up. To Kaede it was nothing new. "What else could there possibly be?! Cried Sango.

"Katsuki and Kagome are special already by being their type of combination, but that is not all I suspect." Theorized Miroku.

"You are correct, Miroku. You see, being what Kagome and I are and where was come from, we can only develop our powers in the winter." Katsuki paused to let her newly made comrades soak in the information. "Since I have learned the extent of my abilities, and even how to transform, I can teach Kagome as well, but only in the winter."

The sound of a girl colliding with the floor caught their attention. It was Kagome, and InuYasha kneeling next to her to see if she was alright. She began forming words on her mouth.

"I… I what?!"


	4. Catching Up

**I'm Soooooooooo Sorry! i didn't mean for it to take me so long to update. A promise next chapter will be really long and really good, but i'm not ginving anyone any inside info. My best friend can't even no. Ha DarkAngel!**

**I give thanks to my reviewers who are: **

**leanne0716 - inuyahsaloveskagome - DarkAngel62018 - two.bakas.in.a.pod - BlackPurpleTulip**  


**THanks for reviewing... I apreciate it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own InuYasha and i can't draw so i never will.  
**

* * *

regular

_thoughts_

headings

__**author notes**

* * *

When Winter Comes

Chapter 4 "Catching Up"

"I'm sorry I did not tell ye sooner, Kagome

"This isn't happening… this isn't real… It has to be a dream! How many things can happen in one day for it actually to be real?!"

"This is a useless approach. She's been like this for almost an hour now… and it's getting late." Complained Katsuki.

Shippo had now been asleep and InuYasha had left the hut.

"Kagome worries me when she's like this…." Sango was growing worried, but she had an idea. "I got it! How about us three girls go to the hot spring and talk everything out amongst ourselves, where no spying perverts or sensitive half demon ears can hear us?" (Grabs Kagome's hand and starts dragging her out of the hut.) "Come on Katsuki. You two have a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm sort of not used to that sort of thing…"

"Who turns down a hot bath? Besides, you and Kagome need to talk."

"Alright, I'll go."

xXx With InuYasha xXx

_The three are leaving the hut… should I follow? Yea… wait… Kagome might "sit" me again… They're going to the hot spring… I'll follow._

xXx With Girls xXx

None of the three girls had been talking much, until they heard a branch of a tree move.

"well, I guess we're not alone." Sango said, stating the obvious.

"InuYasha!!"

_It's that voice she uses right before…_"Wait no!!! Stop! I just…"

"SIT!!!" screamed Kagome.

"Does this happen a lot?" questioned Katsuki.

"Unfortunately yes." Sango replied as she shook her head in shame. "Pervert."

"I'm leaving!!! Don't say it again! I was only watching out for danger!! I swear it!! He then began to hop away out of ear and eye shot.

"Now that I know he's gone, I would like to share something with the two of you… and only the two of you."

The now calmed down Kagome and Sago glanced at Katsuki. She began to stand and walk away from the water.

"I was going to show you later, Kagome, and I wasn't planning on showing anyone else, but I'll make the exception." She smiled at Sango and Kagome. "Oh… and one more thing… if anyone finds out about this, I could be in serious trouble."

"you have our trust." Replied Kagome.

Katsuki nodded and stood in front of the two. She then removed the black pearl earrings dangling from her ears and the matching necklace was removed from around her neck. She chanted a few words under her breath and she began to glow an icy blue. A black kimono with blue swirls and a blue ribbon tied around her waist appeared on her bare body. The bottom of the kimono reached just above her ankles and her sleeves cut off just past her hands. Her hair was tied back as a traditional priestess, but with a blue tie. Her eyes had morphed from chocolate brown to piercing blue and sticking out on the top of her head where two black, pointed, dog ears. Her teeth had grown to fangs, but her nails had stayed the same.

"This is my true form."

xXx With InuYasha and Miroku xXx

"I'm beginning to sense a powerful demonic aura." Stated Miroku.

InuYasha twitched his ear and began sniffing the air. He jumped up. _It's coming from the direction of the hot spring…_ "Kagome!"

"Let's go."

xXx With Girls xXx

"You look so pretty…" Sango was shocked. "Kagome… what's wrong! Kagome?!"

"Seeing me transform has probably made her locate our bond."

"What do you mean by 'bond'?"

"Katsuki and I share a bond that allows us to do several things. Some things while in our hidden forms, other's only in our true forms." Kagome had now realized this was no dream and had stated the answer Sango was looking for, surprising herself, just as before.

"Kagome, what have you been doing in the future? I understand a demon took you there, but then what?"

Kagome let out a big sigh. She understood while her sister would want to know, so she began to tell, but she let only a few words escape before she heard InuYasha shouting and coming this way.

"we have company." The girls chanted teasingly in unison. Then Katsuki's eyes grew wide in terror.

"what's wrong one-san?"

"I can't transform back fast enough with out them seeing me, I shouldn't have been so close when I transformed. They probably sensed my aura!"

"What do you mean them?!" Sango yelled.

"Sango!" "Kagome!" yelled Miroku and InuYasha.

"Bakas." Sango said to no one in particular.

"SIT!!!"

They heard a yell and a crash.

"nice Kagome, but that doesn't solve the Miroku problems… wait…" She began to yell. "If any one of the two of you comes any closer I will hit you with the Hiraikotsu!"

"That stopped them." Joked Katsuki.

"I'll continue my life story now…"

xXx An hour or so later xXx

"And that's what I've been up to for these past years."

By this time the tree had left the hot spring and where sitting under a snow-filled Sakura tree.

"You've lived a pretty boring life, well, until you where brought back into the well."

"Yea… I guess."

"we still need to talk about training you."

"what do you mean 'training' me?!"

"You heard me before. You still need to catch up to my status, so we start tomorrow. End of discussion. You learn first how to transform."

"What?!"

* * *

**I wonder what they can do? Hmm... i know... and ha DarkAngel you don't... this is getting retarded... can i use your regular name on here? Just call me for the answer you don't have to put it n a review. To everyone else... i hoped you enjoyed the chapter and i absolutely promise the next one will be longer! and have InuKag action! and not be boring! This chapter was sort of just a filler chapter... And sorry it took so long to update but you can blame that on the greeks for creating math... I hate math... oh and My stupid math teacher for giving me so much work! Okay.. untill next time... bye!**


	5. Transforming

**Alright I have one thing to say to my _loving _sister!!! STOP BASHING MY SPELLING!!!!! It's not a big deal as long as you get your chapters updated isn't it enough!?!?! So stop telling me after you read that I made all these mistakes! And thank you for allowing me to call you Christi on the internet, 'DarkAngel' I appreciate it. Thank you to all my reviewers who have been reviewing instead of my so called school friends who have been reading but not reviewing! I now feel how those authors I have read stories by who have gotten mad… but I feel better now… and I have to say I have broken a promise… I didn't put a lot of action between the couple and I'm sorry for it… but you get a diff reward. Read Enjoy Review!  
**

* * *

regular 

heading or emphasis

**author note**

_thoughts_

* * *

"When Winter Comes"

Chapter 5 – "Transforming"

"We are going to try this one more time, okay."

It was now the third day since the first snow fall, and the sisters were getting nowhere.

"Start… NOW!

"Change me to my true born state,

Start me off on another slate.

Give me the powers of the Winter Inu Pack,

And the strength of the Winter Village Miko, back."

Kagome began glowing icy blue, as her sister had.

"She did it! She did it!"

Her hair grew three times as long, reaching almost to her knees. Her eyes became the piercing blue her sister shared with her, and two pointed dog ears were located on top of her head. A blue kimono with black swirls and a black ribbon appeared on her, and her hair was tied as tradition, but with a blue tie. Her nails were now claws, but her teeth remained the same.

"You look just as I though you would." Katsuki declared proudly.

"We have a problem…"

"What is it Kagome?" Katsuki and Sango had worried in unison.

"I sense the presense of InuYasha and Miroku."

"We're in trouble." Whispered Miroku, who was hiding in the bushes with InuYasha.

"You can say that again!" yelled Kagome, having heard him with her sensitive ears. "SIT!!! Sango, Miroku is all yours."

"Wait!!! Don't be rash Sango!"

Sango had risen with her Hiraikotsu and was a few feet away from Miroku.

"Can InuYasha and Miroku keep a secret?" pondered Katsuki.

"Of course I can keep a secret!" yelled InuYasha.

"We can trust them if I tell them why they can't tell anyone about my form." Kagome replied with an aggravated look in her eyes. "InuYasha, if you tell anyone about this, what do you think will happen to me if I'm in my human form?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"So you won't tell then right… GOOD! …Excuse me for a second… Don't even think about it Miroku!" _Ain't no way that pervert will think about me like that!_

"What did I DO?! I swear not a thing!"

"She's a mind reader, pervert." Sango shook in shame.

Miroku froze and twitched.

"That's what I thought." Kagome responded to his actions. Changing the subject… "Katsuki… I don't know if you would like to… (starts putting black pearl earrings back on along with the matching necklace) **A/n: This makes both girls back into a human. **… but if in battle, the guys need to know who you are."

Kagome's powerful aura had now dissipated.

"I suppose your right, onee-san." She smiled grimly and stopped. "Would you like to transform with me, so we can both be at full power?"

"Sure, I would like to experience that."

Kagome smiled and the sisters both removed the earrings and necklaces. They shut their eyes and chanted in unison, and they no longer glowed icy blue, but bright white. They transformed as they had before, but now Kagome had fangs and claws, as well as Katsuki. Placed at their feet we're two swords, one was crystallized black with blue letters enscibed on the handle, and the other crystal blue with black letters enscribed on the handle. Beside the blades, two braclets made of fang appeared. The insides contained a message.

"This power… I feel so…" Katsuki collapsed, followed by Kagome. InuYasha rushed over to Kagome.

"Do you feel the power of their aura, Miroku?!" asked the surprised Sango.

"I do, and most likely all of this land. It is incredibly strong."

Kagome began to cry. The braclets she picked up read each of their names, and when she glanced at the message contained on the inside, she wept more.

"What do they say, kagome?!" worried Katsuki.

"They state," she started, "that now we have joined our powers and reached full potential, that e will now remain hanyous always until the night of change, and that mom and dad will always be with us, watching us."

The message disappeared from the braclets after the last word was spoken. Katsuki glanced next at the blades, which were now sheathed. The sheaths were more or less ordinary by the looks, save the symbols contained on each one. Kagome walked over to their location and handed Katsuki the sheath of which the sword that read her name. She read the symbol out loud.

"It says The Blade of Protection." Katsuki stated as if in monotone.

Kagome picked up the sheathed sword that had read her name.

"The sheath reads The Blade of Power." Kagome replied just the same.

Both knew what their parents had done for them; knew how much power it took; how many fangs from their father Totosai must have pulled to create the two braclets, to hold their demon sides; how much power it must have taken from their mother and father with Totosai to create the swords held in the palm of their hands. They would have to thank Totosai later.

"Your parents were powerful! There was always a legend of these swords, most likely they were made before you were even born!" InuYasha was growing excited, but catching the passing glance given by the girls made his ears droop. Kagome didn't want to worry her companions further, so she perked up.

"I wonder what the swords can do! They look so pretty, and they feel incredibly strong!"

Katsuki caught the hint. "Once I finish teaching you basic powers and miko powers, we'll move to more difficult powers, then we'll learn the extent of our full powers, then we'll learn the extents of the swords!" They we're both in a cheery mood, which lifted the cloud of misery on the area around them.

xXx Dusk xXx

Everyone but InuYasha and Kagome we're in the hut at the village, sleeping most likely. The two hanyous we're sitting in the sacred tree.

InuYasha was first to speak. "Would you, I mean would you like me to… help you train? Icouldteachyoutodoallsortsofsufflike…"

"Hold it InuYasha. You're talking way too fast. If you want to help, you should ask my sister."

He began to hop off the tree when Kagome grabbed his arm. "I didn't mean now. I meant when she wakes up. My sister and I have had a long day filled with a lot of emotion and she's already sleeping. I can feel it."

"Okay… I'll ask her in the morning."

"Why do you want to help train me anyway?"

"Why do you want to know?!"

"I have a right to know! I'm the one being trained and…"

InuYasha halted her anger by crashing his lips to hers in a swift movement. He pulled away even quicker, but Kagome caught what he had did. "Does that explain why?" He whispered, blushing, and then turning his face.

Changing the subject, InuYasha began a different question. "I wonder what night you turn human?!"

"I know." She taunted. "But I don't think I should tell you." An evil smirk had crept onto her face, and you could see a plan being formed by the sparkle in the depths of her icy eyes.

"Why not?! InuYasha pouted, making Kagome blow up.

"Because the first time I saw you turn human, you hadn't told me!! Why should I tell you, if you couldn't!?!!!"

"I didn't trust you then! Besides, this is different!"

"How is this different!?!!"

"It just is!"

"Would you like me to tell you then!?!"

"You would actually tell me?"

"No." (Evil smile) "Not yet anyway."

All of a sudden they hear a crash in the distance and they went on full alert.

"Well now, miss I don't want to share any secrets. You better hope it's not anytime soon."

"Why?!" She sniffed the air. "That's not him is it?!"

"No, but Kagura smells just like him, doesn't she?"

Kagome's eyes widened in terror, and then relaxed a bit. "I guess I can find out my abilities on my own then first tonight."

* * *

**I love being evil to my school friends and unappreciative sister! It is so much fun. If you would like to see the chapter that follows this one, which WILL be more than 10 pages long on word in 12 font times new roman, then I suggest at least five reviews PLEASE! I've been so nice to you. If you have to get friends to review then do so, because I feel like no one cares about my story anymore, save Christi who has been trying to steal my notebook every chance she gets. I have a master plan in that notebook, but no one likes to work a little harder and push the pretty blue button at the end of each chapter, so I may have to slack. Come on ppl! I even except flames!!! Review and I'll update! Bye!**


	6. Author Note So sorry don't kill me

**Sorry this is not an update but a warning... Since i live in the sunny, yet some how been destroyed Deland of Florida where the monstor tornado hit and destroyed everything... i am sad to say that this catastrophe will not be preventing me from updating for a while... but the Damn FCAT will! I hate that stupid test... it's a waste of time! I am working on this extremely long chapter though in my notebook when i have spare time... and it is so far about 6 pages long i think... so yea... i'm soooooo sorry! Blame that stupid governor Jeb Bush! It's his fault!**

**Supersillee06**


	7. First Battles

**Hey People, readers, and reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I hope you all like this chapter and Christi if you don't update your fan fic I will have to stop updating for a while… which probably isn't possible for me because I love to write.**

* * *

** I have more reviewers now to! I list them all! **

**TamaRose – InuYashalovesKagome – InuYashalover8536 – Darkangel62018 – Blackpurpletulip – leanne0716 – two.bakas.in.a.pod –**

* * *

**YAY! I love you all for reviewing! I didn't get very many reviews for my previous chapter… but I'll be nice… Alright you guys probably hate me for delaying so much but… here's the story! Read.Enjoy.Review! Thank you!**

**(P.S.) Did you like the poem of last chapter? I made it and it took me a whole day to get it right… It's the thing she says to get her to transform… yea my sis had skipped over it until I ha pointed it out to her…. Sorry for interrupting the start of the story…**

* * *

regular

_thought_

heading

EMPHASIS

* * *

**  
**

"When Winter Comes"

Chapter 6 – "First Battles"

Katsuki came running from the village with a look of terror. "I smell…I heard… Not NOW!"

"Ready to teach me, sister?"

"Not DURING battle!"

"That's too bad! It's now or never!" InuYasha yelled while grabbing Kagome and sprinting/hopping. "First Lesson: Speed!"

Kagome got the message and began running with InuYasha, from being behind him, to running with him, to surpassing him. They were face to face with the incarnation, Kagura, in a matter of seconds.

"What do you want Kagura!?" yelled InuYasha.

"I was sent to see who the aura was emitting from, and now I know. Now if you don't mind…"

"Oh know you don't! Wind Scar!"

Kagura just barely dodged the attack. "I was going to let you off easy, but I see now that won't happen! Dance of Blades!" she yelled. InuYasha had gotten out of the way and grabbed Kagome by her waist to move her. Kagome then heard Katsuki.

"Kagome! Use your spirit arrows! I know you remember those!

"Okay!" Kagome flicked her wrists and snapped her fingers. A glowing white bow with two arrows appeared. She stood in her stance, and shouted. "Spirit Arrows Go!" They ripped through the air creating streaks of white and they hit the fan Kagura was waving. "Consider that a warning!"

Kagura took the feather from her hair and transformed it to carry her back to Naraku's castle. "Another time!" She shouted. _How did she do that! I have to get my heart back and this isn't making my problem any better! I'll have to find another way to get my heart back._

xXx Back with Kagome and Co. xXx

"Where the hell did that come from?!!?" InuYasha yelled.

"I remember teaching myself that power. A demon attacked the Fuyurashii village when my sister and I were barely old enough to talk or walk. We protected the women, and I called out it out of nowhere, instinct I guess. That's how the men of the village discovered us."

"You did great for only the second time one-san!"

"Thank Katsuki."

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I missed my target. I haven't done that in a while."

InuYasha intervened at that point. "That took a lot of power I'm guessing, and you hit her fan!! How lucky is that!?!"

"It's alright one-san. You remember how much it takes. You'll learn. And did you see the speed you used to just get here?! You're almost as fast as me! And that was your first try!"

"I guess you two are right. I'm still in training." _But when that is over Naraku is dead! Not only for hurting all those people but…_

"What are you standing around for Kagome!? Come on! We're leaving!"

"Sorry!"

"Oh yeah! Katsuki, now that you're awake… IwanttoknowifIcouldhelptrainKagome?!" (InuYasha)

"I think you've already started anyway." (Katsuki)

"Alright! Watching was so boring!" (InuYasha)

"SIT!" (Who else)

xXx Next Day xXx

"Okay Kagome, try again."

"Alright… I'm kind of tired of aiming at tree trunks."

"Just try again."

"What ever…" She flicks and snaps. Arrows appear. "Spirit arrows… whoa! There's another arrow notched!"

"Congrats Kagome, you have reached the full potential… for level 2 of you priestess attacks."

"Only Level 2?!? Of how many?!?"

"Yes. Level 2. I have 5 levels of power known to me, and I suspect for you the same."

"Okay…"

"Are you going to shoot the arrows and improve your aim or just stand there?!?

"Spirit arrows Go!" Kagome yelled not bothering to answer directly.

"You ready to quit yet, onee-san?

"No."

"Good, because InuYasha is your next teacher."

"I am? I mean of course I am!"

"Alright, InuYasha. What will you be teaching me?"

"Self-Defense and offense."

"And just exactly how will you be doing that?"

"You're going to fight me… off of pure instinct."

(A/N I should stop there, but I promised a long chapter.)

"Really?" She replied cockily. "Then I guess I should start now." Kagome lunged at him, and slashed at his haroui. (A/N If you know what the shirt and pants are called that would help a lot!)

"You're holding back! Go full out!"

"I don't want…"

"How are you supposed to protect yourself if you're…"

"Shut… UP!" They were hand to hand fighting while talking until Kagome got aggravated and finally went full out. As they were slashing claws, her nails began to glow bright. InuYasha paused as he noticed this, only to be slashed on the face by a smiling Kagome who was showing her flashy white fangs at him. "Don't let your guard down, InuYasha." She taunted. She swiped at him again.

"Sorry to let it happen, trust me it won't again." He teased while dodging her glowing claws.

"Sorry InuYasha but, Kagome! Shout Ice Burn Reaper!"

"What'll happen?!?"

"Just shout it!"

Kagome swiped her claws as she shouted the words she was told. "Ice Burn Reaper!"

"what the… OWWW!!! Iron-reaper-soul-stealer!"

Kagome dodged the attack with ease, but InuYasha wasn't so lucky and went down quickly.

"It burns!"

"I'm so SORRY! I didn't know!"

"The pain!"

"don't worry about him, onne-san. It's a weak attack. Very basic and on Level 1" Katsuki explained.

"Well for only Level 1 it seems to cause a lot of pain for InuYasha." Kagome pointed out.

"Feh." InuYasha ignored the comment.

"Going on about the attack… It is merely to stun the opponent and then proceed with stronger attacks. Very basic attack, but on weak demons it will destroy them. You can also combine it with your miko powers."

"Thanks for explaining, it to me, Katsuki."

"No problem."

Kagome was now panting from the battle with InuYasha. "Can we quit now?!" She complained.

"Only if it's alright with your teacher!" Katsuki teased.

"Feh."

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes', go get Sango, and go to the hot spring."

"Alright, Kagome, but first I'm going to teach you how to heal the wound on your arm."

"You mean I was actually able to hit her!?!"

"SIT!!"…5 seconds later…

"I didn't mean it that way!!"

"Here they go again with their fighting…" Katsuki sweat-dropped.

"Well what way did you mean it?!?" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha had a look of fear on his face and was slowly backing away. "I meant that you're so good I could barely hit you!"

Kagome turned her attention to Katsuki and telepathically communicated with her.

(A/N _Kagome thought Katsuki thought_)

_Teach me to heal now._

_Now?!?_

_No. When I'm dead. YES NOW!_

_Why are getting so impatient?_

_Because I wanna beat the hell out of InuYasha._

_Good reason. Okay. Focus your miko powers to all of your wounds…_

Kagome closed her eyes in concentration and a pink light engulfed the wounds, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Thanks Katsuki… InuYasha."

"Y..Yea…" He replied shakily.

"I'll give you ½ mile head start… 321 GO"

InuYasha took off as soon as the "g" in "go" formed on Kagome's mouth.

"I lied… 321!" She started chasing after InuYasha.

"You know I didn't mean it that way!!!" InuYasha yelled back 100 yards, Kagome was advancing on him fast, and she smirked. Once they were far enough away from Katsuki she replied.

"The funny think is, InuYasha, is you still think I'm mad."

InuYasha stopped for ½ a second and Kagome pounced on him. "Never let your guard down, sensei."

Catching the hint, InuYasha flung Kagome into a tree. "Don't you know when to stop… wait your not tired… YOU HEALED YOURSELF!!! I'm in trouble.."

"That's right… I'm ready to learn more now." She said teasingly from a hiding spot near by.

"I see you've learned to mask your aura, Kagome, but I can still smell you!"

Kagome jumped from a high tree branch she was in and on to InuYasha, nailing him to the ground.

"What do I smell like?" She said seductively. InuYasha went red.

"Why would… I tell… you." He stammered.

"Because… You love me." She smiled. She got off InuYasha and he hopped up. When she went to walk away, InuYasha grabbed a hold of her waist.

"Vanilla and Jasmine, and who said you could walk away from me, I'm not…"

Kagome's lips crashed into InuYasha's before he could even speak another word. After a few seconds, she drew back and looked into InuYasha smoldering amber eyes. "Do you want to know what you smell like? … InuYasha?"

"…" He just stared into her icy eyes.

"What?!?"

"I love you."

Kagome went beat red. Sure they kissed, but InuYasha never told her that before, but then realizing she should respond, she relaxed, kissed him and spoke. "I love you too, InuYasha."

He just smile at her and then they heard Katsuki.

"I can follow your scents bakas! Hopefully you two aren't in pieces." She yelled.

"I guess next time I should work on masking both of our auras AND scents." Stated Kagome wearily. InuYasha caught it and swooped her off her feet and into his arms, picking her up bridal style.

"That would be smart." _She said there would be a next time! _

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Stated a chilling voice.

Kagome went into full alert mode, using smell and sound. Then remembering her early battle with InuYasha, she hopped out of his arms.

"what…"

"Stay still." Kagome concentrated all of her power to her hands and then placed her hands on InuYasha's chest. The place of contact began glowing pink, and then all of his wounds flashed pink and then there wasn't a scratch on his body. He also felt his stamina increase. "I did it." Kagome said wearily and turned towards the area she sensed Katsuki and began communicating. _Ger your butt over here faster!_

_Why?_

_We may need you._

_For what?!_

_Naraku._

* * *

**Yes very evil I know! Bash me all you want it's aloud unless you're my sister. What will happen? Is it really Naraku this time? I'm foretelling Injury… but to whom? I'm not telling!!! And future couple hook up is in a chapter soon! You'll just have to read and find out! Review too! I was being nice because I only got 1 review out of 7 reviewers! I've asked a fellow writer to read my story so… take example! I know she'll review! I have bad news…. I have a social studies project due Thursday that I haven't finished… and my science fair crap is beginning and math is getting harder and report cards are coming soon… so I'll update as soon as I can! Bye people and don't forget to hit the button!**


	8. Healing

**Hey Guys!!! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I got a break and I'm happy for that! How come only so many people will review?!?!?! I feel very abandoned and have left me with no drive to type!!!! I am being nice this time, but next time review and be warned!!! By the way, this chapter might start out confusing… sorry. And it is also short… I believe that will be your punishment…And no one told me what the shirt and pants are called!!! So I think they are hakamas and harois if not it is your faults. Please read and enjoy!!!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I own Katsuki!!! And I own Kagome's 'special' powers and the swords and the….. (I'm just going to stop now)**_

* * *

Regular

**Author note**

_Thoughts_

EPHASIS

Header

* * *

"When Winter Comes"

Chapter 7 "Healing"

"We can't take her to her time as a hanyou!"

"Well we have to do something!!!"

"Heal her!!"

"I don't have enough power to!!!"

"Why can't she heal herself?!"

She has to be conscious to do so!!"

"Ye two need to calm down and let me handle Kagome's wounds."

"How are you supposed to do that?!? They're everywhere ya old hag!!"

"InuYasha, it may be in ye best interest to hold ye tongue and carry Kagome to the hot spring. Ye go ahead and I will follow."

"Why?!"

"Just go!" yelled Katsuki.

InuYasha picked Kagome up gently and held her carefully while sprinting to the hot spring. _Don't die on me, Kagome. Please don't die._

Sango came up to Katsuki and Kaede. "We lost him! Dang it!"

"Well can ye do me a favor and carry me to InuYasha at the spring?"

"Hai… Kirara let's go!" Sango said once Kaede got on. Katsuki had already sped away.

When they arrived, Kaede began giving order. "InuYasha and Katsuki, put Kagome in the water. Katsuki get her clothes off and InuYasha get wash rags from the village and get these herbs." She handed him a paper with drawings of medical herbs. "Sango, get a fire going by the hut and once it's going get a bowl full of water."

They all headed off except Katsuki and Kaede, who now were removing clothing from Kagome.

"Ye did not receive injury, Katsuki?"

"I did, but Kagome had healed them."

"What happened?"

xXx Flashback xXx

_We may need you._

_For what?_

_Naraku._

_He's not really here is he… Sister… SISTER!!_

_Get…………over………here…_

Katsuki was there in all of a few seconds. What she saw devastated her. InuYasha was recovering from a stab wound and looked like he had been thrown back into a tree. Kagome was fending off Naraku, using her sword and miko powers combined, shooting powers balls at Naraku. She was also throwing healing energy balls at InuYasha. _I wasn't planning on teaching her that for a while. It's way to powerful and drains a lot of energy._ She watched InuYasha come up beside Kagome the shout.

"You just going to stand there or are you going to fight?!"

Katsuki charged onto the battle field and shot a healing ball at Kagome.

"Thanks sis."

"No prob… ugh." Katsuki was hit by a tentacle and flung back a few hundred feet. She was struck with poison.

"Katsuki!" Kagome diverted her attention to her sister to heal her.

Naraku noticed and took his opportunity, sending miasma to creep in the area and swooped up Kagome, stabbing and cutting her in various places, Kagome struggled, but he squeezed tighter, and Kagome went unconscious. He flung her into a tree right before InuYasha severed the tentacle that had captured her.

Katsuki went into rage and summoned all her power into a giant ice ball, but what looked like ordinary was indeed to the opposite because flowing inside was a flow of concentrated, high density priestess energy. She threw it with all her might at the demon in front of her.

At last second, Naraku picked Kagome back up and used her as a hanyou shield.

"KAGOME!!!"

xXx End Flashback xXx

"I see."

"I didn't mean…"

"Ye did not know."

Katsuki stayed quiet.

"Katsuki, go get a pair of priestess clothing until Kagome is conscious and can rejuvenate hers."

"Hai." She then got up and walked away back to the village as Sango walked up.

"Where is InuYasha and why is Katsuki so quiet? Kagome's going to be alright, right?"

"Ye need not worry about all three, InuYasha is coming and Katsuki had accidentally struck Kagome with a miko attack. She'll live only because she is a priestess herself. The attack can only be brought forth by these two when it is a last defense or another has been injured. It uses up all of the strength of the user."

"What is it called? What level of power would that be?!"

"Ye would need to ask Katsuki, I bear ye no answer."

InuYasha had been standing there the whole time. Sure he saw IT happen, but he had no idea it was that powerful. It was something he had heard about sometime in his life, but didn't remember until now. "It's called…"

"InuYasha NO!!!!"

"What?!?!"

"You can't tell them!" Yelled Katsuki, who was returning with Kagome's temporary garments.

"Why?!"

"Who…… What's going on…… where's… Naraku." A weak voice had spoken.

"Kagome!! I thought I had lost you!" cried Sango and Katsuki oddly in unison.

_Thank kami she's alive._ InuYasha thought, relieved.

"What… Happened… to me?"

"Ye need to hush and rest. We will explain later."

"…Hai…" Kagome nodded and leaned against the hot spring wall.

"InuYasha. I trust ye have brought the wash rags."

"Yea old hag." He walked over to Kaede and handed her the wash rags, wincing when he saw Kagome.

Kaede began cleansing the wounds and when she was finished, asked InuYasha to carry her back to the hut. He walked over, not letting his gaze drop from her face, and watched for any signs that he might be hurting her. Then he ran back to the hut, never taking an eye off of hers.

Kaede climbed on to Kirara, followed by Sango, and Kirara carried them both to the hut. Kaede walked in, followed by Katsuki, who immediately began tending to the fire.

"Katsuki, ye and InuYasha take the herbs and ground them up. Then add them to the water. Sango, help me bandage Kagome."

InuYasha and Katsuki had just finished the medicine when Kaede spoke up.

"Oh my."

"What now?!?!"

"It seems Kagome has not only inhaled toxin, but it has seeped into a majority of her wounds."

Katsuki stood up when she realized how much danger her sister was in and how life threatening this could be. _I'm no losing you again._ "Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

**Don't you just love my cliff endings!!!! I know I do! I know call me evil all you want… my next chapter is going to be long anyway…. Haven't started it yet…. But I still know the outline of it… Anyone besides Christi want to be my editor… unless Christi wants me to be her editor… fair is fair right?**

* * *

**Here are questions for u guys to answer:**

**Who do you think is my next pair up in the story?**

**Where'd Shippo go?!?**

**What is Katsuki going to do?!?**

**How is said name going to do it?**

**How did Sango, but not Miroku get involved?**

* * *

**All of these I have answers to… too bad my naughty reviewers don't. Simple punishment for those who neglect to review. I'd like to hear your ideas though. That would be interesting.

* * *

**

**P.S. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

**I'm not updating till I get 5 reviews! It shouldn't be that hard! Just hit the shiny blue button, type a few commenting words and poof! LOOKS IT'S AN UPDATE!!!**

**IMPORTANT IMPORTANT**

* * *


	9. AN: Depression

**Hey Guys… sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've had no inspiration to right and I'm feeling really depressed and I only got three reviews for last chapter so I figured whats the point. Sorry to those who did review, but I think I'm going to discontinue if no one wants to review…. **


	10. Dealing With Problems

**For all of my readers out there… good news! I received a very uplifting review… so im not discontinuing the story. I would appreciate it though if at least some of u would review…looks up hopefully ****leanne0716****: I hope this chapter is long enough im sorry that I didn't update sooner even though I told u I would update…**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha.. I don't see the point in even putting this up here cause it's apparent that I am not…………Sorry ill just move on to the story.

* * *

Regular 

**Author Note**

_Thoughts_

Header

EMPHASIS

* * *

"When Winter Comes"

Chapter 8 "Dealing With Problems"

Katsuki bent over to pick up a rare herb. It had a purple flower on it and giant black leaves. "Only two left." At that she tucked it away in the fold of her kimono.

xXx Flashback xXx

"This is what ye must gather: a medicinal herb found in the Eastern Territory. It is blue and blends with its surroundings. Then travel to the northern lands to retrieve the purple herb. It lives only in the sand."

xXx End Flashback xXx

_What's next? I don't have much more time; I have only 5 hours more. The last two Kaede said were in the western lands…crap…that's Sesshomaru's territory. I have to travel with caution. _With that Katsuki sped off.

xXx Back in the hut xXx

_Kagome's not going to last much longer… _Sango thought. "Kaede, Isn't there anything we can do while Katsuki is out?"

"Im afraid all ye can do is wait.

"Damn it im sick of waiting! What is taking that girl so long?!"

"Patience InuYasha. Katsuki's task completion will take much time."

xXx Miroku xXx

_Where could that Shippo have gone off to? Kagome is injured, badly at that; Shippo would be heartbroken if he saw her… Maybe he's by the well…_

xXx Katsuki xXx

_One more left… and no sign of Sesshomaru…_

"Wench. Name yourself."

_Crap...Speak of the demon and he will come…_ "Lord Sesshomaru." Katsuki turned around to meet the demon lord eye to eye. "My apologies for not acquiring your permission before entering your lands. My name is Katsuki and my business is to obtain an herb."

"Did you expect your visit to go unnoticed, Miko of the Fuyurashii pack?

"How do you know that?!" Before Sesshomaru could answer, they sensed the presence of a human child and a demon toad.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is most glad to catch up to you!" Rin said, then caught a glimpse of a figure in the corner of her eye and turned toward Katsuki, contorting her face in puzzlement. "Rin is most curious about this girl Lord Sesshomaru."

"Enough Rin." Commanded Sesshomaru.

"Yes milord!"

"Sesshomaru, if you don't mind, I do need to find this herb concerning the health of another of the pack.

"Hn." With that Sesshomaru summoned Ah-un for Rin and Jaken, and they took off.

_That was close…I'll worry about how he knows my pack later…Right now I need to find the last herb. _Katsuki wondered in search for the last herb. The sketch Kaede had given her was of a small plant, maybe a few centimeters in height. Its leaves were a deep green and were clumped at the base of a strand of berries, which were perfectly rounded and a light pink in color. The stem was a swirling mix of both green and pink, and had short black thorns whirling down it until they met the ground beneath it. "How in the hell am I supposed to find this?!"

xXx Kagome xXx

Kagome was lying by the fire, wrapped up in several layers of blankets and cloths, sweating furiously. InuYasha was sitting next to her, grasping her hand as if to help ease the pain. Kaede was out fetching clean water, and Sango was standing outside the hut.

Inside the hut, Kagome began to furrow her brow, while murmuring in her sleep. Her black ears began to twitch, and her fangs were pinching her bottom lip. InuYasha's ears twitched as he heard her murmur yet again, this time more clearly and it was his own name.

"Kagome? Are you alright? Kagome?! KAGOME!"

xXx Kagome's Dream xXx

Kagome stood in a blackened area with dim lighting. "InuYasha!"

"He's alright…"

"Who's there?"

The silhouette of a figure appeared in front of Kagome. It appeared to be a woman with long dark hair. "Don't you recognize me? Of course you don't my dear, you were only a pup the last time you saw me."

"Mom?!"

"Yes dear. I'm your mother, the priestess of the Fuyurashii village, but your father called me Kazumi. I've come here to tell you that you need to wake up and heal yourself."

"I quite like being asleep. It's so peaceful. It's not like I'm hurt, just a few scratches and a couple bruises, nothing major.

"There was once a myth that the kori suisho shugeki no reitekina shi was so powerful that if even spoke of it would bring omen to the people spoken to.

At this point the light was shining brighter, and Kazumi was revealed. Kagome stood in shock at her features, but also at the new acquired knowledge. She still could not remember as to why this would refer to her though.

"This was not the case though, even if Katsuki has her suspicions. In all truth the attack is very powerful and highly spiritual, but send Katsuki regards from me saying to relax." She then gave Kagome a small smile.

Kagome took in her features. She had midnight black hair cascading down her back past her waist and to the back of her knees, the traditional hair tie long forgotten. Her hair outlined her heart-shaped face, which held shining blue eyes. Her kimono was not one of a priestess' but instead more of a fighting kimono, with the outer layer being a midnight blue with bright stars seemingly twinkling, scattered across her kimono.

"Even if powerful, and able to kill several demons with one strike, it doesn't do as much harm to a priestess such as yourself. But the attack doesn't go unnoticed by your body. You become highly susceptible to bodily harm, and even a former scratch will appear as a deep gash wound, and poison becomes a problem too."

"So Okaa-san, you're telling me that this stack is very powerful, I get it. How does this relate to me?"

Kazumi then grew with a look of concern.

"Well I know now one of the kori suisho myths is true. The attack leaves the priestess with a slight amnesia, and can't remember what actually happened. Your sister by no means was actually trying to harm you. The attack came about by her desire to save you from Naraku's grasp and by chance it hit you. The attack, if the bracelets you were given are left forgotten, can be conjured up by the demon in you, who will use even priestess powers to save a comrade. Although Katsuki's bracelet remained on her wrist, her demon mind set was let loose in just enough amount of time to let loose the powerful blow. She even surprised herself because she had not yet learned that attack." Kazumi paused before continuing. "This will be a little difficult to grasp but as of this moment you have three options. 1: Wake up and heal yourself and then pass out again. 2: Wait until Katsuki returns with her ingredients to help heal you…" She then trailed off leaving off the important part and continued to the third option. "Or 3: Lie on your death bed and let darkness consume you.

Kagome physically winced at the last option. "So I've been blasted by a fatal attack with a small possibility I'll survive all because my sister's inner demon gained a small amount of control."

"Basically."

"Kuso… this sucks!"

"You'll pull through, after all you're your father's daughter, and your friends are worried. Tell Katsuki I love her, and don't worry Kagome, you'll be fine. When you wake, don't be surprised by the massive headache. Bye and I love you!"

"Wait mom!!" Kagome paused as she saw her mom disappear, but in her place she heard a voice calling her name. She decided it would b a good time to wake up, even if it was reluctantly. As she began drifting back into reality, she could feel the pain rise throughout her body…

xXx End Dream xXx

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Kagome slowly lifted her eyelids to reveal pained icy blue eyes. "What is it…teme…" She winced in pain and desperately searched the room for Katsuki.

"Kagome! You're awake! Thank goodness!" Sango sighed. 'We were so worried!"

"It's okay, I ain't dieing like this. You know I'm too stubborn for that. I have something to tell you guys…"

The groups grew concerned looks on there faces as Kagome explained her dream to everyone in the hut, which only included Sango, InuYasha, Kaede and Kirara at the moment.

xXx With Katsuki xXx

"Thorny green pink plant, round berries. Thorny green pink plant, round berries. Ugh! Why can't I remember were Kaede said they were! All I have is a piece of parchment with its appearance! Wait… Kaede said something about a small girl and asking where to find it…" _Does she mean Rin? Damn it! Sesshomaru is going to put me on my death bed! Well I have to take that chance. Now where does Sesshomaru's scent lead to? I only have an hour before I have to be back… I hope Sesshomaru is in an understanding mood today…_ With that Katsuki took off in the direction of his scent.

xXx With Miroku xXx

"Looking for Shippo would be easier if I had demon senses… Damn that Kitsune." Miroku was now standing at the well, but there was still no sign of Shippo. He didn't want to worry Kagome, but he had to warn everyone else of his disappearance. So with his decision made he walked back to the village to talk to InuYasha.

* * *

**I was nice and didn't leave a big cliff hanger, but be warned as I have said that I will continue the story, BUT if not many of you review, the next chapter will be soooo cruel you'll flame me to know end! Muhahahaha! So all you need to do is push the shiny blue button and the nice side of supersillee06 will be shown! ;) Special thanks to my uplifting reviewer ****leanne0716****… my other reader take notice that without her review, I would not have updated at all… next chapter will be up in maybe a week… until then bye!**

* * *

**Review Questions:**

**Where's Shippo?**

**What is Katsuki supposed to be doing with herbs?**

**Why is Kazumi no longer wearing priestess clothing?**

**What will Sesshomaru think of Katsuki's request?**

**How does Sesshomaru no of her past pack?**

* * *

**All Interesting questions now answer in reviews! **

**

* * *

**


End file.
